Angel of the Lord (Dean Love Story)
by ImJustThatGirl
Summary: What if Castiel wasn't the one to pull Dean from Hell? Sophia is an Angel of the Lord and close sister of Castiel. Things become complicated when she begins to fall for Dean. Will he return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Sophia, is it done?" I asked as my brother Castiel walked back into the field. This was some guy's version of heaven. We spent a lot of time there.

"Yes," I told him. His vessel wore a trench coat. Okay. Not the weirdest thing ever. "Is God sure about this?"

"God is always sure. You're close to blasphemy."

I sighed.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle," a distant voice repeated.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Castiel.

"No."

"Give me a moment."

I closed my eyes and responded to the human woman's voice. She was trying to spy on my true form, which is very dangerous to humans.

_No. Turn back. Please turn back. Stop,_ I thought at her. _My name is Sophia. Turn back now._

"Sophia?" she asked. "No, sorry Sophia, I don't scare that easy?"

"Sophia?" a man's voice asked.

"It's name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. I invoke, conjure, and command you, show me your face!"

She repeated this a few more times, and I could tell that she had finally seen my true form. She screamed and pulled away. At the very least, her eyes would have burned out. I hope that's all that happened.

I sighed again, and opened my eyes. _I'm sorry._

"Sophia? What was that?" Castiel inquired.

"A human trying to spy on my true form," I told him.

"Did she succeed?"

"Yes."

Castiel sighed as well.

_Dean. Dean, can you hear me?_

Dean was in a motel room. He had been in Hell for a while, and God commanded that I pull him out. So I did. I was trying to see if he could perceive my true form. Apparently he couldn't, because he was lying on the floor amid broken glass, covering his ears with his hands. I backed off.

Now they were trying to summon me. I wondered if I should go.

"Castiel, Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer are trying to summon me," I said. "Do you think I should go?"

"You should decide that," he said.

I sighed yet again. I finally decided to answer their summons.

I closed my eyes and transported myself to Earth.

I opened the doors to the old abandoned barn. The lights were going out, shattering with sparks as I walked past them. I walked over to Dean and Bobby, who were shooting at me. The only thing the bullets affected was my clothes. I kept walking over, and they sort of seemed scared and confused. I stopped in front of Dean.

"Hello, Dean," I greeted.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the one gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," I answered.

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

With that, Dean plunged a knife into my chest. Without flinching, I grabbed the handle of the knife, pulled it from my chest, and dropped it to the floor. Dean stared at me in astonishment. Bobby came up behind me with a crowbar. Before it made contact with my head, I grabbed it like it was nothing. I put two fingers to Bobby's forehead, and he fell to the ground. He was alive, but unconscious. Dean looked from me to Bobby in astonishment.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone," I told him.

Dean knelt beside Bobby, checking his pulse and glaring at me.

"Your friend's alive," I assured him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Sophia."

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Dean stood up slowly.

"Get the hell outta here," he said. "There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

With that, flashes of light and the sound of thunder filled the room. I could tell that the shadows of my wings were stretching out behind me from Dean's facial expression. Then it all stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get the hell outta here," he said. "There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

With that, flashes of light and the sound of thunder filled the room. I could tell that the shadows of my wings were stretching out behind me from Dean's facial expression. Then it all stopped.

"Some angel you are," Dean said, after a moment of shock. "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form," I explained. "It can be...overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?"

I nodded.

"Honey, next time, lower the volume!"

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought that you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean asked. "What, holy supermodel on her day off?"

I looked down at my vessel's body. Milk chocolate skin, dark hair in braids, green long sleeved tee, green jeans, black boots, purse, makeup. Supermodel?

"This?" I said. "This is...a vessel."

"What, you're possessing some poor bitch?" Dean inquired.

"She's a devout woman, she actually prayed for this," I told him.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

"I told you." I frowned.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean," I said.

"Not in my experience," he replied.

"What's the matter?" I said, looking into his eyes inquisitively. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."


End file.
